The Fizzy Dizzy Drink
by Sandrei20
Summary: Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private stumble across a certain bottle on their way home. They decide to take it and make a survey on its contents by... tasting it. The concequences are rather serious. Note: English is my second language :


_**Note:** I want to say that I'm totally new to this site, and this is my first story here:). English is my second language, so please take it in account as well. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy my story :) Rated:K for safety._

**The Fizzy Dizzy Drink:** Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico stumble across a strange bottle on their way home. They decide to take it with them and make a thorough survey on its contents by... tasting it.. the consequences are rather serious.

It was a warm, sunny day. Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private had spent two hours in the Central Park, fishing, training and playing volleyball. They were now heading towards their HQ. Skipper and Private where carrying a wooden basket with some rests of their food supply, while Rico was holding a yellow blanket wrapped over his shoulder. Kowalski was stamping quietly by and scribbling something passionately on his notepad without even paying attention to where was he going.  
"Kowalskiiii!" remarked Skipper without turning his head. "What exactly did I tell you about minding your steps? You should really watch where your'e going if you dont want to end up with a squashed beak again. Remember what happened to you two days ago?  
"What happened?"asked Private curiously.  
"He accidently rammed into a lantern when noting something on his notebook and ended up with a profound nosebleed. Took me a great deal of time to dam it up" said Skipper. "Honestly, such a painfull experience should really teach him a lesson".  
"Good grief, Skipper, it was just this once!" cried Kowalski, evidently annoyed.  
"Remember what I told you boys: a real soldier shoul always have his eyes at the back of his he.." she stomped against something smooth and convex, lost his balance and fell on his back.  
"All right there Skippa?" asked Private. Malicious grin twisted Kowalski's beak.  
Skipper got on his feet and stared at the strange hazard which was the cause of his nasty fall.  
"What the heck is this?" he gasped, while Private hurried up towards him and started to clean his back from the dust.  
Kowalski put his notepad aside for a while, leaned over the bottle and touched it with his flipper. Then he squirmed quickly away as if expecting the bottle to explode in every second.  
"It appears to me, that it has to be one of those tourists personal items they keep leaving in the zoo " he stated.  
"Yeah, Alice is throwing a fit everytime she finds such things wallowing about in the zoo" affirmed Private. "So what shall we do? Shall we try to give it back to them?"  
"I'm afraid we haven't got the slightest chance to do that, Private" replied Kowalski. "Those youngsters have already left the zoo. Besides, they were in a large group. We don't even know, whose bottle it was."  
The Penguins fell silent for a moment.  
"Kowalski, options!" demanded Skipper.  
"Judging by that violet label with grapes I guess it must be some kind of a drink".  
"What kind of a drink?"  
"Well.. I don't think any of us is familiar with THIS kind of a drink. I guess we won't find out what it is, unless we... erm.. try it ourselfes?"  
"What?" gasped Private.  
"What?" stared Skipper.  
"Abhagrla?" gazed Rico.  
"Well, I can also take it to my lab and make a thorough survey on its contents" said Kowalski quickly, seeing his colleagues puzzled expressions.  
"well it does look lovely" said Private quickly. "It has got lots of bubbles inside. And the colour is nice".  
"I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks like" said Skipper, scrubbing his chin.  
"Braghalbe!" cried Rico enthusiastically and waved his flippers.  
"Seems like Rico is really insisting on trying it" noticed Private.  
"Well, why not?"  
The penguins seemed to be gaining more and more interest with the Fizzy Dizzy Drink Bottle. AFter a short debate they finally made up a decision to dragg the bottle to their HQ.  
"Now boys, I suggest we keep it as a secret" said SKipper. "Better transport this bottle to our habitat as fast as possible before some nosy, sneaky little animals, vide: King Julien...  
"Helllooooo, silly penguins!" they heard a familiar voice. Skipper let out a short scream an hid the bottle behind his back. Julian was strolling about in the zoo, wolfing down pears, Mort and Maurice keeping him company. Private smiled timidly and moved closer to Skipper.  
"Hi, Julien!" he chirped.  
"Act natural, boys, act natural!" hissed Skipper, not taking his eyes from King Julien.  
"You penguins seem to be excited!" stated King Julien, while scanning his neighbours with a suspicious look. "Is there anything you're trying to hide away from your King?"  
Private gulped and blushed slightly.  
"Because I, King Julien have to be aware of everything that goes around in this zoo. No secrets!"  
Skipper rolled is eyes in annoyance. "Everything is fine, Ringtail! We're just having a nice stroll around the zoo and ..."  
"Erm... your Majesty.." said Maurice pointing at Mason and Phil, messing around in lemur's habitat.  
"Hey, you too! Get out of my bounceyard, right now!" shouted King Julien. He dropped his pear and ran towards his habitat, Maurice and Mort hurrying after him.  
"Pew! That was a close one! God bless you, Mason and Phil!" said Skipper. "All right boys, lets move on!"

Five minutes later...

"Okay, let's take a break. But not for too long, Alice might get here any minute". The penguins sat down on the pavement for a while. The journery with the bottle across the zoo passed smoothly except that Skipper had to leave the group for a while to rescue Mort who got himself locked up in a popcorn box again. He rejoined his team shortly after.

While Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were keeping an eye on the bottle, Private took the advantage of the break and waddled up to the nearest souvenir shop. He stood on his toes, pressed his flippers against the glass and peeked inside. There was a nice collection of colorfull animal pendants hanging from a piece of string right next to the window. But the one that immediately caught Private's attention was the one with little chicken.  
"Aahh... will you just look at that boys" he heard Skipper's voice. " Our cute and cuddly Private looking for toys. I guess he will always remain a little chick at heart".  
Private blushed slightly.  
"Hey, soldier! It's time to go!" called Skipper and waved his flipper.  
"Ayeaye, Skipper", said Private submissively. He removed his flippers from the glass and waddled up to the rest of the group.

"What took you so long over there, Private?" asked Skipper when they eventually found themselves back in their HQ.  
"I was just.. looking for those pendants, you know".  
"Pendants? You mean that stuff young people use to hang on their rucksacks, mobile phones and bags?"  
"Yup. There was a cute little chicken pendant, and.."  
"Pull harder, Rico, pull harder!" they heard Kowalski's voice.  
Private and Skipper waddled up to the table, where Rico was trying to uncork the bottle with his beak.  
"Sweet and naive" laughed Skipper. "We can handle this the other way". he punched Rico gently in the stomach and made him regurgirate a corckscrew.  
"There you are. Private, go fetch some cups".

"Alright then, who is going to try first?" asked Skipper when the bottle was already opened up.  
"Lets make a counting out rhyme" proposed Kowalski.  
It fell on Private.  
"Private young man, you have been honored to take the first sip of the Fizzy Dizzy Drink" claimed Skipper and offered a cup to the youngest penguin.

Private took a sip and tasted the drink, clacking his tounge against his palate.  
"Sweet and juicy. Never tasted anything like this before".  
"Seems like it's definitevly worth trying" remarked Skipper. "Kowalski, analyses!"  
"Vivacious exrpession, bluhing cheeks, good frame of mind and glittering eyes" muttered Kowalski to himself and made several quick notes on his notepad.  
"Arbrhamo!" remarked Rico.  
"Well I guess it's the highest time we should try it as well" said Skipper and waddled up to the table.

"Here's to you, soldiers!" said Skipper.  
"Here's to you, Skippa!" answered the team.  
They clicked with their cups and drank a little bit of the Fizzy Dizzy Drink.  
"Sweet Mother McArthur, it's really good!" commented Skipper cheerfully before taking another sip.  
"Too bad there was only one bottle left in the park" added Private. Rico nodded his head.  
"Well I do hold some hope those kids are going to visit us again someday" said Kowalski.  
"Yeah, but they are not welcome without a Fizzy Dizzy Drink Bottle" muttered Skipper and finished the rest of the drink with one gulp. A short wave of dizzyness overtook him for a split of second.  
"Aww! Rico, watch it!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Errmm.. Skippa?"  
"What is it, Private?" muttered Skipper, shaking his head gently just to make the dizziness go away.  
"Seems like I've already ran ouf of my drink... Rico has accidently bumped against me and spilled everything on the ground... I don't mean to be rude or something.. but.. is there any chance I could .. you know.. have some more?"  
"Affirmative, young man!" answered Skipper. "This kind of pleasure is definitevly worth repeating!" He waddled up to the table and there was another wave of dizzyness this time much stronger. He felt his legs slueing slightly from under him. It was by no means pleasant. He ignored it and continued his walk towards the table, clutching the plastic cup in his left flipper.  
"Anybody else?" he asked unvoluntairly. To his dissapointment, both Rico and Kowalski reached their flippers with their cups eagerly.  
"Alright then" he muttered, and filled the rest of the cups with violet liquid.  
"I've never felt sooo relaxed in my whole life!" confessed Kofwalski, eyeing his cup with enchantment.  
"Karblamo!" remarked Rico with alacrity.  
"Here's to our team again, boys!" cried Skipper and staggered.  
"All right there, Skipper?" asked Private.  
"Feeling alright, Skipper?" asked Kowalski at the same time.  
"Never better" mumbled Skipper and supported his flippers against the table. He tried to give Private a warm smile, just to calm him down, but the effect was rather opposite. A convulsive grimace distorted his handsome face. Private had never seen Skipper grinning to him like that - it freaked him out. He stared down at his cup and got lost in his thoughts.

A gentle punch in the back brought him down to earth. He startled and jumped up.  
"How are you doin?" asked Rico with a hoarse voice, winking at Private.  
"I'm fine.. thanks, Rico" said Private, smiling timidly. He noticed Rico's eyes were a little bit foggy. He turned his eyes on Kowalski and Skipper. They were standing in the middle of the table, waving with their cups and singing some military pieces.  
"OooOooOoooh, you're in the army! NooOoow!"  
"What's the matter with you, Private? Why won't you join us?" cried Kowalski.  
"Good grief, Private, I've tottaly forgot about your drink!" said Skipper.  
"Not.. to worry, Skippa" said Private, watching his colleagues with his eyes wide open. He took a nervous look around. The bottle was nowhere to be seen.  
"Erm.. Skippa.. where's the bottle?" asked Private, already expecting the worse.  
"Bottle? Which bottle, you mean.. this bottle?" cried Skipper, pulling the bottle of Fizzy Dizzy Drink from behind his back. Private gasped. 3/4 of it was already gone.  
"And where are your cups?" cried Private.  
"We don't need cups anymore, eyy, Kowalski?" mumbled Skipper, giving his colleague a gentle punch in the ribs.  
"Naaa.. no more cups!" said Kowalski, punching Skipper back.  
"Yaaaaah! No more cups, no more cups, oh noooo!" they started to sing again.

Private realized what had just happened. He grabbed his head with his flippers.  
"Wait.. don't tell me you ... you.. oh Gooooood!"  
But the things were just about to turn worse.  
Skipper suddenly lost his balance, waved his flippers in panic and slid off of the corner of the table and landed on the ground in a crumpled heap, the bottle smashing into pieces.  
"What da.. Skipper, you idiot, what have you just done?" cried Kowalski histerically.  
Private let out a short scream and clasped his beak with his flippers. He would never expect Kowalski to speak to his leader in such disrespectful terms. Suprisingly, Skipper seemed to be totally unfazed by Kowalski's rude remark. He got on his feet and took a dreamy look around.  
"Excellante!" he said sarcastically, watching other the smashed glass. "Seems like I'll have to go and fetch the other one."  
"What do you mean, the other one?" gasped Private as Skipper was making his way towards the ladder, staggering to and fro.  
"The spare one" mumbled Skipper and turned his foggy eyes at the youngest penguin. "I came across another bottle of FDD on my way to HQ. So I decided to hide it quickly just in case other animals got interested."  
"And you didn't tell us a THING?" cried Kowalski, grabbing his head with his flippers.  
Rico seemed to be totally nonplussed with what was going around. He was too busy dancing with his doll all over their HQ, muttering a song Private felt strangely familiar with. It reminded him of one of their missions and yes..! After a short while it finally came down to him, it was the same tune Rico was muttering after getting his beloved doll back from the sewer. He shook his head and turned his attention on Skipper and Kowalski. They were having a loud argue.  
"Skipper, you tell me where did you hide that bottle!" commanded Kowalski his voice strict and sharp as a steel.  
"That's classified, Kowalski!" answered Skipper, taking several wobbly steps forward.  
Kowalski balled his flippers into fists and stared at this leader. Last time Private had seen him so angry was three weeks ago, when they had that argue about Jiggles.  
Seeing that Skipper is just about to climb the ladder with an obvious attempt to leave their HQ, Private let out a short shriek and hurried towards his captain.  
"Skipper, where do you think your'e going?" he cried, grabbing Skipper by ankles. "You really shouldn't leave in such a state!"  
"Let me go, Private. I'm perfectly fine!" snapped Skipper while trying to release himself from Private's grip.  
"No, you're not. You can barely walk!" persuaded Private.  
"I'm warning you soldier!" barked SKipper. "Let me go this instance, or else..!"..  
Suddenly Private felt Rico's strong flippers yanking him away from Skippers body. He fell to the ground and looked at his friend, puzzled.  
"Let's dance" said Rico and smiled at Private.  
"B...b..but Rico!" protested Private while Rico wrapped his flippers around his arms and lifted him triumphally up.  
"Dance" repeated Rico eagerly, fixing his foggy eyes at Private's frightened ones.  
Private took a quick glance around. Rico's doll was sitting on the top of the TV, her arms lifted stifly up, her suntanned face distorted in a motionless grin.  
"R..Rico.. I guess your doll is a far better dancer than me" mumbled Private. "Why won't you give her a second chance?"  
"Na aah!" protested Rico.  
"I can't even reach the ground! I'm way too short!" said Private.  
But Rico was already caught in a trance. He wouldn't listen anymore to Private's desperate persuasions. A sudden wave of dizzyness kept Private from further argumentations. The ceiling above his head started to spin. Rico's doll, TV, the refrigator, everything started to melt into one, grey mass.  
"Goddamnit, Rico, will you just snap out of it! We have to got and stop Kowalski and Skipper before things get worse!" screamed Private. Rico suddenly lost his balance and both of them fell on the ground in a crumpled heap. Private felt an excruciating pain piercing his left foot. He sat up on the ground and examined his foot, trying to investigate the cause of pain. A small piece of glass was stuck up in it.  
"Hey, Marlene!" they heard Skipper's voice from the outside. "It's a beautiful night! Care for a stroll?"  
Next came Kowalski's angry bark:  
"I want some more of that Fizzy Dizzy Drink, Goddamnit!"  
"Oh dear, they are already outside!" gasped Private, forgetting about his injury for a while. "Rico, we have to fetch them back, before they wake up the whole zoo!"  
Rico sent him a dreamily look, yawned loudly and fell on the ground again, his eyes shut.  
"You.. aren't going to fell asleep right now, are you?" chirped Private.  
Rico wriggled uncomfortably on the ground and curled up in too.  
"Good Lord!" sighed Private. "I guess I'll have to handle it myself.  
He started down at Rico, who was sucking his flipper like a baby.  
"If I let him stay like this, he will get cold" stated Private. He kneeled down, collected his strenghts and lifted Rico up from the ground. He placed him carefully on his bunk and covered him with a blanket.

Just after Rico had drifted off to sleep, Private sneaked out of their HQ. Kowalski and Skipper were nowhere to be seen. Everything was bathed in complete darkness. Private continued his lonely stroll through the pavement, listening carefully to every sound. There was a loud splash coming out from Marlene's habitat. Private startled and looked back. He spotted someone's figure under the tree. He recognised Skipper and waddled quickly up to him.  
"Skipper, where's Kowalski..?" he stopped, confused, seeing in what state Skipper was right now. He was leaning over the ground, clutching his stomach with one of his flippers.  
"Private.." he chocked. "What are you about to see right now is classified. So please stand back".  
"But Skippa.."  
"I said: stand back!" snapped Skipper. "I don't want you to look at me right now..." and then he was disturbed by an awful fit of vomit.  
Private automatically shielded his eyes with his flippers.  
"Skippa.. are you alright?"  
"Yeah, of course I am, Private. I'm just about to puke my guts out," replied Skipper sarcastically before another fit of vomit reached him all of a sudden. Private shivered, shock and despair written all over his face.  
"Skipper... it really does look serious.."  
"Private, I.. ugh.." Skipper leaned over the bush and threw up again.  
This situation started to overgrow him.  
"What am I going to do? I'm clueless! I'm completely clueless!" he clutched his head with his flippers. His beak started to tremble uncontrollably. Something bad was happening to his leader.  
"Goddamn that Fizzy Dizzy Drink Shit!" he thought and took a desperate look around. Kowalski was nowhere to be seen. The whole park was completely deserted. Knowing about Phil's and Mason's secret midnight strolls across the zoo, Private started to pray for both of them to appear, so they could eventually help him dragg Skipper back to their HQ. But there was nobody around.  
"Anybody, even Alice!" thought Private. "At least she is the only one who could bring Skipper to hospital". After another fit of vomit it became crystal clear, that Skipper's condition required medical help.  
"Private, didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?" barked Skipper still sensing Private's presence.

"Goddamnit Skipper, there is no way I would leave you in such a state! And I'm going to stay by your side, whenever you like it or not!" bellowed Private, balling his flippers into fist. He could feel anger and despair overtaking his whole body.  
Skipper raised his head from above the ground and stared at his comrade in shock.  
Private took a deep breath and sighed deeply. It was the first time he had such an angry outburst in front of his leader. He closed his eyes and squeezed his flippers, forcing himself to calm down.  
"Seems like you've forgotten the penguin credo. Never swim out alone" said Private. He waddled up to his leader and kneeled in front of him. He heard him panting heavily.  
"Everything is going to be alright, Skipper" he said calmly. "There, I've fetched some water for you" he offered him a plastic cup of water from the pool.  
Skipper gave him a dreamy look. Dark circles marked his eyes. He was on the verge of exhaustion.  
"I'll be fine, Private" he assumed and sipped the rest of the water from the cup. "Just let me have a chance to smarten myself up. I'll be back on my feet soon. The worst is already over".  
"Ayeaye, Skipper" - said Private, and nodded his head with alacrity.  
"God.. I've never felt so terrible in my whole life" confessed Skipper, resting his head against the tree trunk. He let out a deep sight. "Where's Kowalski?"  
"I guess that Marlene is taking care of him right now" replied Private. "Seems like he has accidently found himself in her habitat".  
"No, Kowalski! Not this way!" they heard Marlene's desperate voice somewhere in the distance. "Here, let me help you up... noooo! Not on my brand new carpet! Goood!"  
"I would never expect Kowalski to be such a troublesome guest" giggled Private. "No need to worry, Skipper. Nothing bad is going to happen to him as long as Marlene is by his side. I'm pretty sure she will let him stay overnight".  
There was a long pause. Private knew it would take some time for Skipper to pull himself together and collect his strenghts. Ten minutes later, Skipper made the first attempt to lift himself up from the ground.  
"Do you need help?" asked Private, hurrying up to his leader and offering him his right flipper.  
Skipper nodded his head languidly.  
Private wrapped his flipper around Skipper's shoulder.  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
"I guess so" mumbled Skipper.  
They started to make their way towards their HQ.  
"A little bit of fresh air will do you good, Skippa. You'll sleep better."  
"SWEET MOTHER MCARTHUR!" they heard Marlene's scream.  
"Seems, like Marlene's patience is on the verge of exhaustion" giggled Private. Then he realised what he had just heard and gazed at his partner in astonishment.  
"Skipper, wasn't that just your line?"  
"Yeah, I guess it was..." mumbled Skipper. Private saw him smiling weakly with the corner of his beak. "He is getting better!" he concluded cheerfully.  
"Now puh-leaaaaaase, Kowalski! WOuld you just listen to me and do what I say? Lie down on my bed, okay? And stay still... I'm going to fetch you some water from my pool. And leave my plants alone!"  
"All right there, Skippa?" asked Private watching over his leader, with concern.  
Skipper nodded.  
"We're almost there.

Private spent the rest of the night watching over his comrades. He knew he would rather stay alert in case on of them suddenly got sick and needed help. Thankfully, no more sickness emergencies had occured, and at ^:30 Am, Private waddled up to Kowalskis favourite archmchair, curled up on its seat and immediately drifted off to sleep.

"The training! I've missed it! Skipper is going to kick the tar out of me!" that was the first thought that crossed Private's mind by the time he woke up.  
Then he realised that he wasn't asleep in his own bunk. It came down to him he must have had passed out on Kowalskis armchair. He found himself covered with a soft yellow blanket, the same blanket they used to sit on during their picnic in the park. He lifted himself up and took a short glance around. Rico was sleeping in his bunk like a baby, his feet resting on the pillow. Skipper was standing in front of the table, sipping his favourite catfish coffee from the cup. Altough his face still bore some traces of what he had passed last night, his look was serene and he was smiling.  
Private waved his flipper to him.  
"You did well yesterday, soldier" said Skipper. He put his cup aside, and waddled up to Private.  
"How are you feeling, Skippa?"  
"Iim fine now, Private. Hadn't it been for your concern and resilience, I would have ended up in the hospital being stuffed with some wicked medicine.  
"I'm glad, that you've finally recovered, Skippa" confessed Private.  
"Yeah, it's really nice to be back on our feet" admited Skipper.  
"How about Kowalski, shall we fetch him back soon?"  
"Affirmative" agreed Skipper. "Marlene must have had passed a really hard night, judging by what did we hear last evening. Yet it was really nice of her to take care of him".  
As soon as Skipper had finished his cup, they both set off to pick Kowalski up from Marlene's habitat.  
"Hey, Marlene, is Kowalski still in your HQ?" asked Skipper, leaning over the brick wall.  
"Yup. He is enjoying his morning coffee right now" answered Marlene. She took a long gaze a t Skippers face and raised her eyebrows.  
"Skipper.. you look worn out.. Did something happen?"  
"Erm.. that's a long story, Marlene. Some things haven't gone as planned. But it was left to you and Private to save the day" he patted Private on the back.  
There was a loud yawn. Skipper and Private saw Kowalski coming out of Marlenes habitat. He was clutching a cup of hot coffee in his right flipper and scratching his head with another one.  
"Over here, Kowalski!" cried SKipper, while Private waved with his flipper energetically. Kowalski waved back and waddled up to the wall.  
"All right there, soldier?" asked SKipper.  
"I've finally managed to put myself together" confessed Kowalski. "Dear me, what an alwful night."  
"Do you remember anything?"  
"Well I remember myself smashing some of Marlene's green flowerpots. And then I had that terrible headache. Hadn't it been for Marlene I would have spent the whole night sleeping somewhere in the bushes. - he turned away to Marlene and gave her a timid smile. - Well, I dont want to overuse your hospitality, Marlene. But I would like to thank you for everything you did to me.  
"It's nothing, Kowalski" smiled Marlene, blushing slightly.  
"How about getting some snowcones, soldiers? It would refresh us a little bit" said Skipper.  
"Grrrreat!" chirped Private. "I'll get myself strawberry one this time!"  
"Marlene, wanna come with us?"  
"Sure!" said Marlene, jumping over the brick wall right after Kowalski.

"Close your eyes, soldier!" whispered Skipper to Private as they were making their way towards the zoo entrance.  
Private did as he was told, and shut his eyelids. He felt Skipper's flipper placing something in his own. It was something small and convex. Pirvate opened his eyes and stared down at his flipper. It was a chicken pendant, the same pendant he'd always wanted to have. The one he saw through the glass in the souvenir shop.  
-S..s..kipp..pa..  
Skipper smiled warmly and wrapped his flipper around Private's arms.  
"Seems like it was one of your favourites".  
"H..how did you get this one?" chocked Private, clutching the pendant in his flipper.  
"Alice must have dropped it somewhere on her way to the storage magasine." explained Skipper. "I guess it fell out through the hole in the box".  
"Oh, Skippa" said Private with a smothered voice, rubbing the eye with his flipper just to prevent it from getting watery.  
"You deserved it soldier" said Skipper and patted Private gently on the head. He then turned his attention to Marlene and Kowalski.  
"We should also get a snowcone for Rico. Any idea what his favourite flavour is right now?  
"According to my recent observations, he is really fond of rawspberry ones" said Kowalski.  
"Rio's tastes change very fast indeed" remarked Private. "Perhaps we should get him a multiflavoured one?"  
"Right you are, soldier" agreed Skipper.  
"Hey, guys, better watch out, we're very close to lemurs habitat". warned Marlene.  
"Caution, boys. This crazy lemur might be spying on us everywhere" said Skipper. "Kowalski, Private! You keep an eye on the front, while Marlene and I will watch out for the.."  
"Aah, you penguins! Your naughty mystery has been revealed!" they heard King Julian's triumphant voice.  
All four of them turned their eyes on King Juliens bounce yard. He was bouncing like a crazy, making saltos, piruets, and corckscrews in the air.  
"I've never seen King Julilen doing a salto!" gasped Private.  
"I wonder why are his cheeks so red?" said Marlene.  
"Maurice! Mort! What da...!" cried Skipper, staring in shock at the lemurs, lying montionlessly on the throne.  
"You're all so beautiful!" muttered Maurice with Mort's loud burp in the background.  
"Teheheheh!" Wondering where that came from?" asked Julien, presenting a new bottle of Fizzy Dizzy Drink to the group. "I've found it, I've found it! Wanted to hide your secret away from me, nooo way! King Julien knows everything! You can't play tricks on me!"  
"Skipper, isn't that the Fizzy Dizzy Drink bottle?" asked PRivate.  
"Affirmative, young Private" replied Sipper, shock and despair written all over his face.  
"Looks, like we should prepare ourselves for a long, long night again" concluded Marlene with a sigh.  
And damn she was right!XD

THE END


End file.
